


Jackpot

by DarkEnvy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEnvy/pseuds/DarkEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen prompt: Emma and Regina have been secretly seeing each other for a few days now. While they're making out in Regina's office, Emma finds out that Regina's weakness is having her neck kissed. She takes full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

One thing that Emma Swan had never expected to be doing was laying on top of Regina Mills on the couch in the Mayor’s office. That in itself was an absolute shock, never mind the fact that they were trapped in a heated lip lock, and Regina’s leg kept lifting to hook around Emma’s hip and pull her closer. It was amusing to the blonde, because it seemed like Regina realized what she was doing every three minutes and dropped her leg, only to have it wrapped right back around Emma again less than two minutes later. She was making it really difficult to keep her hands controlled, if Emma were being honest; every time Regina’s leg lifted, her skirt rode a little higher on her thighs, and Emma couldn’t believe that Regina wasn’t noticing this. And she was really hoping that Regina wasn’t noticing how her hands slipped down her thighs for a few seconds at a time, before she caught herself and returned them to her hips.

  
They had only been doing this for a couple of days now, but Emma knew she was already hooked. It hadn’t gone outside of a daily make out session; usually either in Regina’s office or in the back of Emma’s car, whichever one proved to be more private at a given time. Emma definitely hadn’t expected Regina to be so enthusiastic, no matter where they were. The brunette was often the reason things got more heated between them, and they were practically under each others’ clothes without actually being under each others’ clothes.

  
Today was no different. Regina was nipping and sucking at Emma’s bottom lip, her leg still climbing up around Emma’s hip, and Emma couldn’t help it anymore; her lips traveled beyond the point of Regina’s lips, sliding down the smooth skin of her jaw until they were nestled behind her ear, licking experimentally at the skin behind it and doing it again when Regina inhaled softly.  
The last thing she expected, though, was for Regina’s fingers to suddenly bury themselves in her hair, and the woman to push her hips up against Emma’s stomach when the blonde moved down to the column of her throat. A slight pull came to her brows, and she repeated the action of closing her lips over the skin just to the side of her jaw, sucking lightly before leaving small pecks to the area. A soft noise - the first real one Emma had ever heard come out of the Mayor during one of these sessions - was Emma’s response, along with a slight tug on her hair.

  
_Jackpot_ , Emma thought gleefully as she swiped her tongue down Regina’s neck and Regina arched into her again, her head tilting back to expose more of her flesh to the wandering lips and tongue. When Regina’s fingers clenched in her hair and pulled her down, forcing more of her neck upon her, Emma gladly wrapped her lips around her skin and sucked again. Just that simple action had apparently heightened some kind of sense in Regina, and oh God, she was grinding against Emma’s lower abdomen at this point.

  
_Who the hell would have known Regina Mills likes her neck kissed,_ Emma thought absently as she kept her lips moving in soft, slow pecks along to the other side of Regina’s neck, where she repeated the action of sucking, this time at her pulse.

  
"Fuck, Emma," Regina groaned, and Emma grazed her teeth gently in response. She had caved; her hands were gripping at Regina’s thighs now, pulling her against her abdomen as she continued a trail up her neck and behind her ear again.

  
"I didn’t know you were so easy to please," Emma breathed, and Regina’s hips ground a little faster into her abdomen. Enjoying the sensation, Emma kissed along the hollow of her throat before swirling her tongue, and the resulting moan was beyond worth the lecture she was going to get later for letting things get so far.

  
"You found me out," Regina grit out into her hair, her nails digging into Emma’s scalp. "Now don’t…stop…Gods…" Clearly it was a little hard to talk with teeth nipping and tongue licking along the column of her throat.

Emma wasn’t sorry at all. If anything, she was ecstatic to finally know what made Regina Mills tick.  
  



End file.
